Tuesday Morning Breakfast - Epilogue to Baila Conmigo
by Derecho Nox
Summary: After an eventful weekend, friends engage in a conversation over morning drinks. Exploring friendships, hints of BMWW/ HGGL. Trinity plus one. Fourth...or fifth of the Interrogation Series, depends on how you look a it! (Working on the weekend at the manor, I promise!) One-Shot.


_A/N Hello all! I had to get this out of my system before writing the weekend at the manor story. This just wouldn't leave me alone! Don't worry, you haven't missed a story in between this and the last. If you haven't read the first three stories of the Interrogation series, read those first before reading this one. It will make much more sense. _

* * *

_She's beautiful / Strong and Smooth / Hips sway / a smile that fills the room / she's laughing / forget them while you dance / her wingspan is a mile wide / she's looking at you from the other side / she's dancing / she's golden_ - _Sister_ - Venus Hum

* * *

_"Oof! Uh, Shayera? Err...this wasn't the reaction I was expecting when I took off the cowl. What...what are you doing?"_  
_"Sorry. It's just...yours was the face I looked for when I was searching for news. It feels like I really know you. I know I don't...not really, but I wanted to thank you for being there for me. Not that you knew that you were..."_  
_"I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen. Not that any of this is going the way I planned..."_  
_- Baila Conmigo - Prelude - Friday Night Monitor Duty_

* * *

A scattering of diners occupied the Watchtower cafeteria. Those present lingered over their breakfasts, in no hurry to report to duty stations. Tuesdays tended to be slow days unless an emergency called them into action. For now, there was only a League Founder's meeting scheduled later for that afternoon. That wouldn't happen for a few more hours, so even those diners relaxed.

Two figures sat with their respective drinks, at ease with each other's company. A few observers raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Seeing THOSE two together was a novelty. Usually there would be gossiping whispers traded back and forth, giving theories at why they were together, what could they possibly be talking about...and what's with the secret smiles between them? But any comments were kept to themselves. It was daring to talk about one of them; two would be courting danger, possibly injury.

"So, did you have a good weekend?"

"Mmmm...it was okay. Friday evening was especially, um, busy. You?"

"Fabulous. I haven't had a weekend that great in a while." Each took a drink from their respective glasses. "What are you drinking there, Shay? That doesn't look like iced mocha."

"Mmm! Mango iced tea. Got addicted to it last Friday, Beatriz made it for me. Seems someone else hogs all the mocha, so she had to figure out something else to drink." She shot Diana a significant look.

"Yes, Flash does drink a lot, doesn't he." The young speedster wasn't there to defend himself, so he was fair game to throw in front of the bus - or the Thanagarian. Shay elbowed her in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever mocha hog. Oink, oink." Diana threw her a suspicious glare, but stayed silent. Shay didn't seem to mean that in a deeper way... "So, any details for inquiring minds? How was the date? Where did you go?"

"You know more than you're letting on." Shay offered Diana a vague shrug, but smiled around the straw as she drank her beverage. "Someone dropped off information that I know you found interesting. Did you do anything with it?"

"Somewhat. I was quite busy, um, monitoring things. You know, listening to the airwaves, contributing to a report, going over facts with another investigator."

"Uh huh, I'm sure. REAL busy." Diana took a sip of her own drink, then frowned when she found only ice in her cup. She longed for more, but didn't want to invite more commentary from the peanut gallery. Diana tried to figure a way to make it to the mocha machine without being obvious.

A Styrofoam cup suddenly appeared before her. Diana smiled softly, knowing that she was being watched. She barely saw him approach, but she knew Batman left her favorite drink in his wake, while ever so subtly touching her on her back. As far as anyone else could tell, he just happened to pass the Amazon and Thanagarian on his way to a shadowy corner of the cafeteria.

"Mmm hmm. Someone's feeling pretty good. Never saw him do that before."

"See him do what?" Diana breathed in deep the lingering scent of his passing. It used to be his cologne she searched for whenever he walked by. Now, she can tell when it was just him. Indeed, she was very familiar with Batman's natural scent. Diana took a long pull from the straw, savoring the flavor of her favorite drink.

"Okay, Princess, dish. You're practically glowing right now. Its obvious your weekend went very well. I want details!" Shay emphasized the last word of her request. It sounded more like 'deeee-taaails!'

"You know I can't say too much about...you know who." Diana lowered her voice, not wanting to give straining ears any ammunition.

"Well, what name did he use then?" Diana gave Shay a curious look. "I know he didn't use his real name, it's too recognizable." Diana smiled at her friend's perception. She was getting the opinion that Shay was possibly the second greatest detective on Earth, or at least the best Thanagarian investigator. Her people's loss.

"Thomas Prince."

"Oooh! Prince, hmm?"

"Mmm hmmm. Señor Prince, according to the Latina club owner. You'd like her."

"Oh, that's nice. Señor Prince...Seen-yoor Preence" Shay over enunciated each syllable, as if tasting the name on her tongue. "That's sexy. So, is he a good...um...dancer?"

"He's a great dancer! I could have danced with him all night...that's not what you're asking, is it?" Shay smiled at the Princess' naiveté, her chin propped on her hand, elbow resting on the table. She scrunched up her nose, and then offered a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, and what am I asking, Di? What do you call that thing you were doing last weekend?"

"Shay! Come on, that's not for civilized conversation." Shay wanted to reach over and kiss Diana on her blushing cheeks. She was so cute! She compromised by reaching over and flipping her hair off her shoulder. Diana answered by swiping at her friend's wing.

These were sisterly, teasing gestures. Both were glad to share that type of relationship again. Even more so, they shared a common bond not many could understand; each knew what it was like to be exiled and forgiven. Their laughter rang through the cafeteria, making a few smile - especially a person that just happened to be sitting with another shadowy figure nestled in a corner of the room.

* * *

Superman leaned back in his chair, smiling at the musical laughter that filled the room. He held that morning's edition of the Daily Planet folded to the puzzle section, and labored over a particularly difficult Sudoku challenge. He almost reached up towards his face to adjust a pair of glasses that he didn't need, but reversed the movement to run his fingers through his hair. He blamed Lois for the development of this particular nervous tic.

Clark glanced over to the figure sitting across from him. He suppressed a smirk, not wanting to call attention to the fact that his best friend sat there, barely touching his coffee. Bruce stared blankly at a report, a ghost of a smile passing over his lips. He quickly hid a sigh behind a cough when he noticed Clark looking at him.

As customary, Batman had his back to the wall, his body facing the room in a not so subtle position of observation. It was second nature to be aware of what was going on around him; he noted all the exits were clear, any threats were absent, and his woman was busy giggling with questionable company in the middle of the room. He tried to ignore the sound of her voice. Diana's laugh made his heart beat faster.

"So, Bats? How was your weekend? Do anything special?" Clark knew he wasn't going to get a satisfactory answer, but he'd thought he'd try anyway.

"No." _Yep, thought so. Liar!_

"Really? That's too bad. Looks like Di had a great time. I haven't seen her glow like that...well...ever!"

"Hmmm. Good for her. Though I wish she'd get serious. Really, they're like a bunch of giggly school girls over there."

"Oh, that's just Shay trying to get more deee-taaailss about Seen-yooor Preence."

"What?" Bats glanced up. Supes suddenly gave his Sudoku puzzle a lot more attention. "How...who..."

Clark tapped his ear with the pencil's eraser. "Apparently Diana went out with a Mr. Thomas Prince. Seems he's a great, _ahem,_ dancer." He felt like he was learning a thing or two from Batman; he delivered that news with barely a smile on his lips. He looked up to see Batman glaring towards the women. Supes felt like he had to step in, give the man a chance to lighten up.

"You know girls talk, it's what they do. They're doing it safely - I'm the only one that can hear them. Besides, you know how hard it is for Di to avoid a direct question, and Shay's really good at investigating a situation. She's like you, Bats, but prettier."

"I know about those two. Diana can talk circles around you if she doesn't want to answer a question, and Shay...well, you're right about her. She's devious, I tell you!"

"Well, now she's trying to find out if Diana wants to knock it now that she's tried it."

"What! Oh, hell no. She is not going there..." Bats snatched the communicator off his belt and violently started tapping away at the letters.

* * *

Shay studied Diana's face carefully. She could see that the Princess wanted to talk, but hesitated at giving too much information about her new lover. The fact that Diana evaded the question told Shay that the relationship between her and Bruce had exploded to a new level. Wonder Woman now had exclusive information on Batman that almost every woman on the 'Tower wanted to know.

Shay felt her communicator buzz. "What? Why is J'onn contacting me this way? He usually sends Flash to give me my field assignments personally..."

::Get away from my woman, you bad influence!::

Shay almost let out a few choice words in Thanagarian that would have made her generals proud. She turned in her chair, nearly smacking Diana with her wing. Peering around the room she couldn't see where he was, but she noticed Superman sitting stiffly in his chair, a newspaper conveniently hiding his face.

Wait a minute...right there. A column along the wall made a shadowy nook by Supes' table, just large enough to hide a Bat. Shay started to respond to the text when she realized that he had an informant - one with enhanced super hearing.

"Tell that flying rodent to stay in his corner, Supes. She's my friend right now. He can have her later." Shay pitched her voice low, almost to a whisper. She knew Superman heard her when he lowered his newspaper, an awed look on his face. He leaned over towards the corner, whispering what he heard. Suddenly, Supes pushed the table towards that area, blocking the person from getting out of his seat. She felt her communicator vibrate.

::What did you call me, you feathered stalker?!:: Shay smiled at his comment, knowing he was acknowledging their special...um...relationship? She nearly started laughing when she felt Diana lean over her shoulder.

"Flying rodent? Feathered stalker? Should I be jealous?"

"Actually, I think we're competing for your time and attention. He wants you all to himself. I was here first." _Buzz_

::But I can give her something you can't::

"Now that's just wrong. But thank you for letting me know that you're giving her something. She won't say anything. She's a lady." The girls tried not to look back when they heard Supes laugh. They cringed when they thought they heard a growl, someone trying to move the table away from the corner again.

* * *

"Let me out of here, Supes! 'Flying rodent' indeed. I'll show her..."

"Calm down, Bats! I'm sure she didn't mean it...much. Why are you getting all worked up anyways? Its like she knows how to get to you."

Batman paused. He was right - Shay knew more about him than most. Damned Internet! But, the reason why she knew...he reluctantly sat down. He started leafing through the report for something to do with his hands. Clark leaned back in surprise.

"You actually called her a feathered stalker?" Bats smirked. "Well, you better do something about that. She says she had Di first. You can't have her all to yourself." Bruce frowned, then picked up his communicator, rapidly tapping a message. He thought he was making a good point here...

Supes' laugh nearly broke his eardrum. "You just answered a question Diana wouldn't answer. What exactly are you giving her, B? Whoa!" He pressed back onto the table, trapping the enraged Bat into the corner again. "I need to have a conference with Hawkgirl."

"Good. She can use one of your lectures to put her in line."

"Oh, that's not what I want to talk to her about. Seems she knows something about you. I want to know what it is!"

"What kind of friend are you? First you tell me I'd have to be a complete idiot to mess up my chance with...her...and then you're trying to get dirt on me?"

Clark frowned at his first comment. "'Complete idiot'? When did I say that? Oh...but, I didn't...she's the one...oh, never mind." He realized he was going to be on Bat's bad side, no matter what. Might as well take the hit for a text Diana sent from his comm unit.

"I'm actually glad to see you engaging Shayera, Bats. It seemed like you two were kind of cold to each other there for a while. Looks like you patched things up." Bruce didn't mention that he and Shay already had a history. She had come to him for more information about her son. It was one of the hardest conversations he'd ever had; the look in her eyes nearly broke his heart. They avoided each other for a while after that.

"Yeah, well, she better watch it. She's going to get it one...what are they saying now?" Batman noticed how Supes cocked his head to the side, listening to something. He gave the dark, masked man a curious look.

"What's this about her giving you feathers?"

* * *

"I can't believe I gave that man feathers. What was I thinking? Oh right, it just kinda happened...dammit..."

"You gave him feathers, Shay? When, why?"

"The same night I gave you yours. He came to visit me before you did. He dropped off a report, saying he wanted my insight. Then he started grilling me about some, um, investigating I did on him. He didn't know, but he was giving me hope that everything was okay up here while I was in exile."

Diana actually already knew about this, but hearing it from Shay was a different experience. She could see the sincerity behind her confession. "So when you told me that there were three people who you gave feathers to, he was the second? I thought that would have been Flash."

"No. Flash is the little brother I never had. Bats...he's like the big brother I want to kick around most of the time. Always watching out for us, but being a pain in the neck at the same time." _Buzz_

::And you're the little sister I never wanted. Stuck with you now::

"Yeah, yeah, yeah - you like me. Hey Supes, hug him for me, would ya?"

* * *

"Keep your happy ass over there!" Batman cringed in panic at the hero reaching across the table, arms open wide in invitation. He lunged for the small piece of Kryptonite he kept on him at all times. Two high-pitched giggles echoed from the other side of the room.

"She asked me to. Why shouldn't you receive more affection, Bats? You could use more in your life."

"I'm getting plenty now, thank you very much. Sit down. Finish your puzzle."

"I'm trying, but I'm being distracted by all this good gossip. Besides, this one's making my head hurt." Bats reached over, grabbed the paper from his hand, and filled in the rest of the spaces with random numbers - all in ballpoint pen, then handed it back. Supes studied it, noticing how he covered some of the spaces he had already written in with his own numbers, and tossed it aside in disgust.

"I'm the happy ass, but you're the smart ass. Read your report." Bats glared at his friend, but did what he was told. He picked up his coffee cup, finding that his drink had gone cold. Looking around, he gave it a subtle push towards the Kryptonian. Supes, having done this before, used his heat vision to reheat the beverage. A three-second blast had the liquid steaming again.

"Thanks." Bruce started working his way through the report, coming to the part he had questions about. "Hmmm...you did the experiment right...wrote some great details. Helps that you're a good writer." Clark nodded at the complements. "The chemical started dissolving through the container...wait. This was the result? I was sure that would have worked."

"Well, it only slowed it down. As you can see, I went through a few containers to test all the other possible remedies. That one was the most effective, but it didn't do the job completely."

"You note that there were some distinctive burn marks along the edges. Where's that information?"

"GL was supposed to get that to you last Friday night. Didn't you send him out to the quarantine station? It didn't make it to you yet? I wonder what happened to him." Bruce ever so subtly picked up his communicator...

* * *

::Couldn't you have received John's report before trying to seduce him?::

Shay sat there silently, mouth hanging open, slowly lowering the communicator to the table. Diana watched her, wondering what the message said. It was good thing she was a nosy Amazon; it gave her a split second head start at stopping the winged warrior from grabbing her mace and smashing it into her lover.

"Let me go, Di! I'm gonna hurt him! He deserves it and you know it!"

"I know Shay, but I need him later. You know...for dancing."

"Then I won't aim for that part. He doesn't need his head for that to work!"

"But I need that, too! He does some awesome things with that..." Three people in the cafeteria froze at the implied usage of said head. An Amazon grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it in front of her face. A Thanagarian leaned back in her chair, covering her own face with her wings. A Kryptonian bowed his head onto the table, hiding his blush in his arms. A Dark Knight bent forward, listening to a muffled explanation of his friend's reaction. _Buzz!_

Diana jumped at her communicator's vibration. She gingerly took it out, reading what was sent to her. Her eyebrows perked up in surprise, a naughty grin flashing across her face. She nearly started licking her lips when she noticed Shay peeking at her from under her wings, her expression all curiosity. Diana turned away, rapidly tapped at her tech, pushed send, and then hid the unit behind her back.

"Do I want to know?" Shay asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." Diana reclined back and crossed her arms and long legs, angling her body towards her friend. "So...did you seduce him?"

"Almost. Damned honorable man, he's playing hard to get. But he's on guard now. I got him so jumpy, he'll surrender just so he can stop watching his back."

"You're playing dirty, aren't you?"

"Is there any other way? Oooh, speaking of playing...dirty..." Both women peeked towards the door, watching a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Hello, John." Only two conspiring, flirty women could deliver a greeting that suggestively. The Green Lantern in question stopped at the edge of their table, glancing back and forth between them. He held a stack of bound papers at his side, nearly clutching them too roughly.

"Good morning, ladies." His greeted them with an uncustomary growl in his voice. It sounded like a mixture of _'what's so good about it?'_ and _'its better now that I've seen you'_. "Diana, would you happen to know where Batman is? I have something to tell...er, give him."

Diana, unaccustomed to hearing nothing but calm sturdiness from the cosmic law enforcer, inclined her head towards the table behind them. He acknowledged her with his own nod, and then paused.

"You look good today, Diana. Love suits you." Diana perked up at his compliment, blushing shyly. He glanced at Shayera, giving her a slight tilt of the mouth. She answered with her own smile. His gentle demeanor disappeared as he aggressively marched towards the men's table.

"Should we give him a head's up?" Diana asked Shay.

"Nah. Let him be surprised. He dug his own grave on this one."

* * *

"Great Rao, I know too much about your private life now."

"You didn't mind when I was interviewed for the Daily Planet. Lois asked all kinds of personal questions." Bruce read the text Diana returned. He refrained from growling in pleasure at her answer.

"But this is about Di! She's so pure, so innocent, so..." Supes didn't like the smirk on Bat's face. Not...one...bit. "Just tell me you're going to be an honorable man, right?"

"Jeez, C! You'd think I was stealing your sister right from under your nose!" Bruce could see that Clark was serious. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a level only Supes could hear. "Clark, I love her. I wouldn't dishonor her like that. Don't worry about it."

"Good. I could kind of tell, but I just wanted to make sure. You're not exactly the most forthcoming with personal information." Bruce opened his mouth to make a caustic remark when a stack of white papers nearly fell on top of his head. Ignoring how the impact made his coffee slosh over the cup's edge, Batman slowly sat back in his chair, glaring menacingly at Green Lantern.

"Good morning, gentlemen." John greeted the two fellow senior leaguers. Such was the decorum he learned in the Corps; no matter what you felt towards your fellow officers, you respected the rank, even if you wanted to punch one of their lights out.

Bruce knew why John loomed over the table, an expression of barely-contained anger directed at him. Thus began a glaring contest of alpha against alpha. He knew John was usually above such contests, but this was different. This was about a woman.

"_Olá. Como você está?" _Batman even deemed to greet the Lantern back with a slight playboy tone in his voice. Women loved it. Men heard it as a challenge to their standing in the pecking order. He knew the confidence in his voice said _I'm top dog. The view is nicer from here._

"I neglected to attach my contribution to the report last week. I apologize." GL directed his comment towards Superman, but kept his eyes on Batman. Bruce continued to glare back. He almost never lost this contest.

"Um, thanks John. How'd it go on the moon? Any updates to the original containment unit?" Supes knew there was an ego contest going on. He didn't know over what, until he heard more laughing from the women across the room. _Oh Jeez, guys. Why don't you just whip them out and measure them. Save us all the headache..._

"No change since we parked it there. Looks like it needs oxygen to work. I also received word that we'll need to set up some loading docks in the area. Since we're policing everything that comes to the 'Tower, we should construct waiting areas for inspecting shipments."

"Can you help coordinate that effort? Whatever resources you need, let us know. Right, Bats?" Superman hoped the question would snap the tension between the two men. He knew they were usually friends, but this rivalry seemed to go beyond friendship.

Batman, without taking his eyes off Green Lantern, projected a data screen from his gauntlet. Tapping a few virtual keys, he brought up the numbers he needed to review. He noted some data points using his peripheral vision.

"Yes, Superman. A recent investment produced some profitable gains and beautiful assets. Just send through the necessary paperwork and I can see about delivering the goods." Batman gave a slight tilt of the head towards the women in the room. Green Lantern's eyes narrowed. Superman's eyes closed, his head bowing at the obvious underlying message.

Not one twitch from the Batman. GL continued to glare, but his eyes started to waver. He watched as Bats reached up, tapped the data screen off, then ever so subtly rubbed the gauntlet in his hand. As if he was hiding treasure inside...

"If that's all you need, Supes, I'm going to take inventory of what we already own. Don't want to overload the supply line with redundancies." GL turned towards the exit, conveniently back towards the women. Just as he was about to leave...

"Oh, and John?" He looked back at Bruce. "_Obrigado._"

"Fu..." John pointed right into his face, then paused as Superman's eyebrows shot up. Pulling his fingers into a fist, he gave it a controlled shake, lips curled shut against the curse that wanted to escape. "_De nada_," was all he could get out with any kind of dignity. Swiftly he stalked back towards the ladies.

Supes watched as GL stopped and kneeled down behind the women. "What was that about? He was about to punch your lights out!"

"He wouldn't have gotten one inch closer to me. Besides, I got the result I wanted. Watch."

* * *

"They've been talking for a while over there. Should we look back and see what's going on?" Diana worried over both men.

"Nah, they're just posturing. They know they could do some serious damage to the station, and to themselves. They're fighting a subtle war- whose top dog without throwing a strike. Who do you think is winning?" Shay jumped when she felt a familiar hand land on her back between her wings. _Damn it, John! Could you be more obvious?_

John, knowing the effect he was having on Shayera, also put his arm around Diana's shoulder, drawing her in closer. "Di, I really like you, but I'm going to kill your boyfriend. Better get what you want out of him now, 'cause its sooo going to be on."

"What did he do this time?" Diana closed her eyes, knowing how her new beau could get on people's nerves. She realized that those who knew of their relationship would now be using her to get to him. She knew he worried about that, but she didn't think he meant it in this way.

"Man's trying to have his cake and eat it, too! Taunting me with his 'recent investment' and its 'beautiful assets.'" He turned to look at Shayera. "Even told me '_obrigado_'." Shay's lips thinned in annoyance. _Freakin' bat has ears everywhere! How'd he know about that?_

"Get in line. I get the first crack at him." Shay stared into John's eyes. "Unless you want to go one on one with me for the position." John answered with his fingertips brushing up against her back more firmly. Shay tried hiding the pleasure it caused her. She almost succeeded.

"Might have to take you up on that, but I have things to do now. See you later this afternoon at the meeting." He gave Shay a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned a little, answering him back with a kiss of her own. With a slight smirk on his face, John turned to Diana, giving her a kiss on the cheek, too.

Gauntlet thrown.

* * *

"Oh, yeah. I see what you mean. That's a nice result, for sure!"

"That green bastard! Did he just kiss my...oh, you son of a..."

"You caused this yourself, Bats. What you don't understand is all you have to do to get the ladies is be a nice guy. Like me!"

"Yeah, and how many do you have?"

"Only one, but that's what makes me a nice guy. You, however, seem to be growing a harem."

"I already have a fan club. Ask Shay."

"You know, a lot of this drama seems to be coming from her. Maybe I should give her a lecture."

"Good luck. So far, I haven't had much success."

"That's because you and her are too much alike. Stubborn, bull-headed, snarky..."

"Okay, I get it."

"...opinionated, grumpy as hell, though she smiles more than you..."

"I hear you! That's enough."

"Just sayin'. Though you both also have soft interiors underneath those prickly exteriors, hidden real deep..."

"What the hell is this? Damn it woman..." Supes glanced over at Bats in surprise. He had opened John's report that referenced the original report. Bruce saw that Shay had called out some fact, but couldn't read what the note said. She mastered speaking and reading American English, but never really learned how to write it. So for now, she wrote in her native Thanagarian.

* * *

::What's this chicken scratch on the report? I can't read it!::

"Diana, is he trying to start a fight? Supes, did he just make a bird joke to the person with wings?"

::No fight. I understand Thanagarian. Beautiful, like hieroglyphics. Your handwriting is chicken scratch::

"Damn it...what does he want to know, Supes? Apparently Batboy can't read."

::Why don't you come over here and tell me::

"I'm not getting anywhere near you, Bats! Not unless you want to take it to a training room."

"Um, that's my territory, Shay. I'm the only woman allowed to throw him around that room."

::Hear that? Tell GL to stay away from mine::

"Do you want me to help you read comments or what? Supes, what page is he looking at?"

::Chemical Analysis. Searching for neutralizer. You made a note::

"Oh yeah. I wrote that if the introduction of a protein activates the chemical, maybe one could neutralize it. And I was wondering if it was engineered or naturally occurring. Better hope it's engineered. It can be hard replicating a natural protein, or worse, not exists but in one person's possession."

* * *

"She's good."

"Yeah, she is. Now I see what she wrote. Got to get these typed out. Honestly, it does look like chicken scratch."

"We need to work on your people skills. You could have just said 'illegible'."

"You're the writer, C. I don't have time to censor my thoughts. You can be my filter next time."

"Great. That just means I get the brunt of your sharp wit and I act as your publicist."

"Isn't that what reporters are for?"

"And I like you because..."

"Of my sharp wit."

They jumped as Shay suddenly spit out her tea. Diana leaned back, her hand on her chest in surprise. Shay had laid her head on the table, her body shaking in laughter. Diana bowed down, trying to peer through her friend's wings, a questioning expression on her face.

"What's happening over there, Supes? I don't like the looks of that."

"I don't know. I was distracted by your sharp wit." _Buzz_

Batman and Superman glanced at the communicator in curiosity. So far, Shay had talked to them through Clark. Why would she be texting now? Bruce glanced at the comm unit carefully...

Suddenly he jumped out of his seat, trying to get out from behind the table. Superman, caught unawares, didn't react in time to keep him down but moved the table to intercept his escape.

"Let me go, Superman! Now!"

"No! You are not going to hurt her..."

"I'm not going to do anything to her, but I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What?"

Dissatisfied at the lack of response, Batman reared back his fist and brought it down onto the table with a powerful blow. His loud _kiai _sounded an awful lot like "bill me!" The table split in two, allowing the Dark Knight escape his confinement, stalking quickly towards the women...and passing them without a glance. Diana jumped at an unseen poke at her side.

Supes, staring dumbfounded at the shambles left on his lap, slowly moved the destroyed table to the side. Leaving his seat, he walked up to the ladies in the middle of the room. Like GL, he kneeled down beside them, putting his arm around both their shoulders.

"Ow! Damn it, Supes, you got heavy arms. Adjust, please! You're crushing my wings." He obliged her, pulling the women in towards him in the process.

"I'd give both of you a kiss, but Bats would find out and I'd find a chunk of kryptonite in my next bowl of soup. But, ladies, that was fun! What did you text him, Shay? It looked like you pissed him off big time!"

"I don't think I pissed him off. I think he was trying to keep his dignity and reputation as a dark, silent badass." Shay motioned towards a seat across from Diana. "My dear, lovely Diana. I think Supes is the better person to answer your question. I don't think I have it in me to do so."

Superman sat down, curiosity etched across his face. Diana, not sure what had happened, knew that she had said something that elicited the response from her man. His poke at her side told her it was her fault he was leaving. She leaned over to her friend, unsure if she should repeat her inquiry.

"All this talk about chicken scratch made me remember something, um, Thomas had said about cockblocking. I don't understand, why would he be talking about blocking chickens on our date?"

Clark stared at Diana, his face slowly turning beet red. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. He glanced over at Shayera; she had her head down on the table, her wings quivering from laughter again. "Bats was right about you. You set me up." Shay's head flew up.

"I did not! I just...I can't answer that! He already thinks I'm a bad influence on her. He'd kill me if I were the one who taught her that one. Though its his fault for using the term in the first place!"

"Okay, I'm going to get real insulted here if you guys start talking around me. Kal, what did I say? Please tell me I didn't just embarrass myself...again." Diana crossed her arms in a defensive posture. Clark, unsure how to begin, started rubbing his forehead in thought. Better than adjusting a pair of glasses.

"Oh, Diana. Um...wow. How can I say this." Kal covered his mouth, trying to formulate the explanation in his head. "Ah! So, remember when you met me in the transporter room last Friday?" Diana nodded. "Someone was bothering the hell out of me and wouldn't leave me alone. He was VERY excited to see you. Right?"

"Yes, he was." Diana smiled at the memory of Bruce's enthusiastic greeting. It made her skin tingle just thinking about it.

"Well, he was bothering me so much about making sure you actually made it there, that I threatened to keep you away, just to get on his nerves. He wasn't too happy about that."

"Okay...?" Diana knew Kal was leading her to the answer. But still, she wasn't quite getting it.

"Um...hoo, this is awkward...well, knowing what he wanted to do with you, and me threatening to stopping him...that's pretty much a cock block." Kal's answer faded into an embarrassed groan, delivered from behind a large-handed facepalm.

Diana processed this information. She had made a condition about her staying with him over the weekend; keep the work to a minimum. Bruce had received a text from Nightwing during their date. He seemed panicked, muttering the offending term. He then promised her that there would be no more work unless it was an emergency. And what was it that he really wanted to do with her...?

"That had absolutely nothing to do with chickens, did it?"

"Unless he was referring to you as a 'cool chick', um...no."

"Great Hera, what's with you men referring to your private parts by so many terms?"

"How many do you know? Um, wait, don't answer that. I can't hear those words coming from you." Kal and Diana resolutely avoided each other's eyes, embarrassed at the subject of their conversation. A tapping sound met their ears. They glanced around the room, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

It was then they noticed that Shay hadn't straightened from her bowed posture over the table. Her forehead rested on the edge, her wings covering her body - and her actions. The tap tap tapping was coming from under there. Her body shook with concealed laughter.

"Shay, what are you doing?" Diana tried peeking under her wings, but Shay moved them closer.

"Nothing!"

"Yes you are. Hand it over." Supes pushed his hand under her wings, palm open. He was using his 'school principal' voice.

"No!"

"Shay. Don't make me come in there."

"Do it! I dare ya!"

"Hold on, Kal. I know how to get her to sit up." Diana rose and walked behind her winged friend. Using the tips of her fingers, she tickled the place where Shay's wings met her shoulders. She started screeching, trying to wiggle away from the attacking fingers.

"No! Stop it, Di, that's not fair. Hahahaha...you can't have it...mine!" Shay's head flew up, and she tried jumping away from the two League powerhouses. She'd even left her mace behind, just to get away from the tickling and hide the evidence of her conversation.

Shay ran straight into a solid Kryptonian body. Kal caught her before she fell into an undignified heap on the floor, snatching her communicator in the process. She almost lunged to grab it back, but figured she was outnumbered and outgunned. So she used the one weapon she had left. It worked on John sometimes...

"Shay, puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me. I'm immune to them." Clark had experience resisting those eyes, usually from Lois and Krypto. It took practice though; both knew how to tug his heartstrings. It helped that Shay immediately started scowling afterwards. He knew she wasn't sincere. She just wanted to escape.

"So, let's see what you were up to. Why don't you go make yourself a drink, we're going to be here for a while." Shayera started to protest Kal's decision, but then felt Diana tap her on the arm.

"I'd do it if I were you, or he'll only let you drink water. Trust me, I know." She glared at her friend, remembering how she had been wrongly lectured for 'hurting' Batman. Shay took the chance and left to get her drink.

"You asked for that, and you know it." Kal pointed at Diana, unrepentant for his actions. The recent term for blocking chickens and what his best friends were possibly doing in the training room popped into his head. He suppressed a groan at the thought. _This place is a freakin' floating soap opera! I think I'll call it "As the Watchtower Turns."_

Kal and Diana waited for Shay to finish making her drink. To their surprise, she came back with three glasses instead of one. Handing freshly made servings of mango iced tea to each hero, she sat down and started drinking her own beverage. "Yes, this is an obvious attempt to get you on my side. Is it working?"

Clark took a tentative taste from his glass. His eyebrows rose in approval, and he nodded his head. "Possibly. Let it be known that Superman may be susceptible to bribery." He pulled his chair over to join the women, sitting between them.

As he tapped at Shay's communicator, he realized that he had two beautiful women flanking him, each leaning against him to look at his hands. Taking the initiative, he activated the comm's camera, took a picture, and then sent it to his own comm unit. "Sorry, couldn't resist. It'll make both Batman and Green Lantern shut up for a little while."

"Nice one, Kal. Send that one to me, too. We can hold it over their heads when they want to start posturing again."

"Ooh, wait! Do another one! Di, here, copy me..." Very lightly, Shay put her puckered lips on Supes' cheek. Diana, blushing furiously and knowing Bruce was going to KILL her, mimicked Shay. Superman, planting a tongue-in-cheek smile on his face, took the picture.

"Yeah, that's definitely going to shut them up, or get you gals in trouble. Can you handle them?" Both women gave him a raised eyebrow. "Never mind. Stupid question. So, let's see what our busy little bee was up to while I was defining questionable terms to our Princess." Supes tapped the comm, and read the evidence of a surprising conversation:

::Why is Di asking what cockblock has to do with blocking chickens?::

::Don't do that! Give me a warning next time. Nearly lost it!::

::I'd say you did. Nice table chop, btw::

::Thx. Supes wouldn't move. Thought I might hurt you::

::Knew you wouldn't. Where are you?::

::Council Room. Needed place to laugh::

::LOL! BTW, obrigada for the set up!::

::De nada. You close the deal?::

::No. Too faithful. Working on him::

::Keep the pressure on::

::BTW, how did you know obrigada?::

::Pushed Fire to you Friday. She wants to be your friend. I made her move::

::You heard?::

::Yes. Knew you'd use it::

::You really going to fight GL?::

::No. Just messing with him::

::Thx for the beautiful assets comment, Señor Prince::

::Not blind::

::OMG! Supes is explaining cock block to Diana!::

::He. Is. Not.::

::I'm recording now. Will send::

::I've taught you well, young padawan::

::HELP ME! THEY FOUND ME OUT!::

::Run::

::I can't, flanked. Need escape route! ::

::HOLD ON, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!::

::Sending video as my last act. Goodbye cruel world::

::Move when you see it::

"Move when you see it? See what?" Diana leaned back, disturbed at the cryptic message. A glowing green orb skittered across the floor, landing beside Superman's boot...

"LOOK OUT KAL!" Diana lunged, pushing Superman away from the table. The Man of Steel fell back heels over head, shouting an undignified 'eep!', sliding across the deck. Diana rushed towards the orb, ready to chuck it out the closest airlock...

"Wait. This isn't kryptonite. What the...?" Diana studied the orb; it glowed, but that was all. She nearly crushed it in her fist when she realized it was a distraction ball from Batman's utility belt. The last thing she noticed were the tips of a white wing and a dark cape rounding the corner of the cafeteria door. Shay had even remembered to take her iced tea and mace.

Superman slowly rose from the ground, brushing himself off from the sudden tackle. He could read the displeasure in Diana's pose; hands on hips, lips puckered in annoyance, foot tapping an irritated cadence on the floor. He slowly walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he thinks you're a 'beautiful asset', too. He's grateful for his 'recent investment', he told me."

"Oh, I'm not mad about that. Shay's gorgeous. Many of my sisters told me so, wanted to know more about her. No, it's that he helped her escape, and he left me to my own devices when you lectured me. I'm so going to find him and give him a piece of my mind! Excuse me, Kal, I have a bird and a bat to pluck." With that, the Amazon Champion was on the hunt.

Superman stood there, alone with his thoughts. He walked over, picked up the chair, and sat down at the table with Shay's communicator in his hands. Tabbing through the unit, he found the picture of the ladies kissing him on the cheek. Leafing through the contacts library, he tapped several names into the "send" field.

"Supes, Di, Bats, GL." An evil grin flashed across a handsome face. "Oh, why not? Flash and M. Manhunter, too. They shouldn't miss out on the fun." Pressing "send", Clark sat back and enjoyed the rest of his mango iced tea. "This is turning out to be a VERY interesting day."


End file.
